Kristin Kringle (Gotham)
Kristin Kringle era una joven encargada de la sala de registros del DPGC hasta que fue asesinada accidentalmente por Edward Nygma. En Gotham es interpretada por Chelsea Spack. Historia Primera Temporada Como la encargada de la sala de registros del DPGC, Kristin se encuentra con Edward Nygma cuando recurre a los archivos buscando datos sobre los asesinatos pasados de “La Cabra”. Este demuestra cierta obsesión por ella, la cual manifiesta reorganizando todos sus archivos para “ayudarla”. Spirit of the Goat Nygma continúa con sus intentos por atraerla dejándole varios “acertijos”, pero estos no surten efecto en ella. Más adelante ella comienza una relación con el Detective Arnold FlassWhat The Little Bird Told Him; pero cuando Nygma le deja un poema que es encontrado por Flass, este se burla de Edward leyéndoselo a sus compañeros. Esa situación humilla a Nygma por lo que Kristin lo busca para disculparse con él.Welcome back, Jim Gordon A pesar de su desagradado inicial, Kristin comienza a sentir cierto afecto por él, sin embargo cuando Flass es arrestado por corrupción ella inicia una relación con el oficial Tom Dougherty.Everyone has a Cobblepot Desafortunadamente tiempo después Nygma descubre que Kristin era golpeada por su pareja y cuando este intenta hacer algo para ayudarla, ella rechaza nuevamente su ayuda.Under the Knife Tras la misteriosa desaparición de su novio, Kristin recibe una carta donde este le confesaba haberse marchado con otra mujer.The Anvil or the Hammer Sin embargo, al analizar el mensaje ella encuentra una pista que le indica que la misiva pudo haber sido escrita por Nygma. Kristin, con esa sospecha en mente, confronta a Nygma para saber si este había tenido algo que ver con la carta, sin embargo Edward rechaza completamente las acusaciones. All Happy Families are alike Segunda temporada Luego de todo lo sucedido Nygma intentó invitarla a una cita, pero sus nervios se lo impidieron. Aun así él le salvó la vida cuando un grupo de maníacos irrumpió a los dispara en el DPGC para matar a varios policías. Knock, Knock Un día, para su sorpresa, Nygma se le acercó desbordante de confianza para invitarla a cenar a su departamento. Kristin aceptó inmediatamente y esa noche la cita transcurrió de manera amena. Sin embargo, en un momento dejó entrever en un momento que oficial Dougherty estaba muerto. Eso casi arruinó la cita pero cuando ella lo escuchó hablando solo este decidió confesarle que tenía una voz en la cabeza que le evitaba comportarse de manera rara. A Kristin aquello le resultó tierno por lo que finalmente se le acercó y le dio un beso.Strike Force Para avanzar en el reciente relación, Ed y Kristin tuvieron una cita doble Leslie Thompkins y Jim Gordon. Scarification Llegado el momento de afianzar su relación, Ed le confesó a Kristin el secreto sobre la muerte de Tom Dougherty. Cuando ella vio que este guardaba la placa de su antiguo novio, rápidamente lo trató de monstruo e intentó huir, pero Nygma la acorraló contra una pared y puso sus manos en su cuello y boca para explicarle calmadamente el motivo del asesinato. Pero accidentalmente terminó asfixiándola hasta la muerte. Be Fire Tras eso su cuerpo fue escondido en la morgue del DPGC por la doble identidad de Edward para retar a su otro yo a encontrarla. Eventualmente cuando ambas personalidades se fusionaron el nuevo Nygma procedió a desmbrembarla Mommy's Little Monster y colocó sus restos en una maleta para enterrarla en un bosque. Tonight’s the Night Galería Segunda temporada Gotham_S2E2i.jpg Gotham_S2E2m.jpg Gotham_S2E5b.jpg Gotham_S2E5c.jpg Gotham_S2E6i.jpg Tercera temporada Gotham_S3E8a.jpg Gotham_S3E8p.jpg Referencias }} Categoría:Personajes de Gotham Categoría:Personajes Fallecidos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Policía